


And everything is blue for him

by nothingbutasheet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Denial, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Student!Kylo, Teacher!Hux, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutasheet/pseuds/nothingbutasheet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux have a falling out in an empty classroom. They deal with it very differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	And everything is blue for him

~~_Maybe that isn't the best way to start. Maybe the best way to start is to just stop thinking and just start writing but I can't keep doing these exercises just to get in the mood but that's the point just streaming consciousness isn't really writing it's not really art in the way real writing is art I need to stop and maybe concentrate on actually creating something with a meaning I'm just writing this to make it look like I was writing something afterwards what am I doing_~~

He couldn't seem to grasp a coherent thought today. Everyone around him was drenched in the golden morning light streaming through the windows and he was starting to hate himself a bit for not being able to bring down on paper what was clearly all around him.  
The assignment wasn't too difficult and definitely nothing insurmountable.  
"Where do you feel most at peace? Why?" He felt like he was internally drowning in words without having the ability to make them real.  

  
Kylo just couldn't do it today. He wasn't in the right head space, couldn't focus, always not quite keeping it together. In the second he thought he had the perfect sentence to write down it slipped from his hold again.  
Words that normally came from the thin air he was breathing, low on oxygen and horrible for thinking, seemed to be stuck somewhere now. The time would be over soon. They didn't have to turn their works in, but it frustrated Kylo to no end to not actually have something tangible written down on his piece of paper. He started with classic automatic writing to get him into the flow, make him come up with ideas. But it didn't happen. He ended up writing nonsensical cut off sentences to make his sheet look not quite as blank.

  
How long had he been staring out of the window?

  
The classroom had a clinical touch to it. He could still smell the disinfectant the cleaning troop used for the floors. Hux sat in from of his class with his reading glasses slipping down his nose slowly and correcting tests. Occasionally he would look up to the class glance at everyone and then down again.  
His face too was hit by the early rising sun. It made him look so much younger than he probably was. How old was he? Kylo had never given that a thought. The beautiful light made him look good in a way that could technically be described as attractive. Not that Kylo usually thought about how his teachers looked, but I'm desperate times you try to draw inspiration from anything.  Although Kylo couldn't pretend he never thought about how his teacher’s stubble would feel against his skin, what marks it would leave (and _god_ did he love a good beard burn), but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone.

  
What makes you feel at peace, Kylo?

  
_Silence_ , he thought. And just as he tried picking up his pen again so he could write down something, he bell ripped through his thoughts making him jump internally.  
A shrill high note that the bell hit had Kylo cursing it for making him lose his train of thought again.

"Please finish your essays until Thursday."

Three days to complete it. Hopefully he'd be back to normal on Wednesday evening. Just when he packed up his things and made his move to get out of the room, a voice stopped him.  
"Kylo, could I talk to you for a second?" Groaning quietly, he turned around to see Hux standing at the edge of his desk and leaning against it.

  
"Of course, Sir. Can I help you?" He tried to sound the least aggravated possible.  
"I was hoping you would answer that question."  
"If I can help you? Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can."

The teacher smirked fleetingly at the answer. "No, Kylo. I noticed you seemed a bit far away today. Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly, thank you for asking. Now if you don’t mind, I have to get to class." Kylo turned to leave again.

"Kylo wait. If you need help with your assignment you can come here after you're done with your classes and I'll answer a few questions for you." he offered, in a kind of condescending tone that made Kylo's blood boil.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I'll be fine on my own."

 ***

By the time lunch came around and he stabbed sluggishly at a piece of carrot he had changed his mind. Rey gave him a weird look but he ignored her.

 ***

Knocking on the door to his English lit classroom was harder than he expected. He almost couldn't make his hand rise up to hit the light polished wood. When he finally did knock, it sounded barely half as certain as he would have liked it to.

“Come in,” sounded a muffled voice from inside.

He opened the door slowly and entered with a simple “Hello, Sir.”

The ginger looked surprised to see his face and leaned back in his chair to cross his arms over his chest. His shirt sleeves were folded back to expose his forearms. He had his glasses perched atop his head. “Kylo, it’s nice to see you. I didn’t count on you coming here.”

Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes “Uh…yeah. Sorry for disturbing you.” he ground out looking off to a side. He stepped to the front of the room and came to a halt beside his teacher. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until “I… I was hoping you could help me with the assignment.” And then he felt his face flush with the acknowledgment of having to ask for help.

“Sure. Sit down.” Hux smiled knowingly and in a way that made Kylo feel even more embarrassed for several reasons. Then, he dragged a chair to stand beside his and made an inviting gesture to signalise Kylo should be sitting down. Kylo did, but only with a fair amount of reluctance in his eyes. “So, what can I help you with?”

 _I can’t think straight. I can’t order my thoughts. Nothing makes sense in my brain._ “I don’t know.” he mumbled.

Hux just gave him a closed off look “You wouldn’t be here if you ‘didn’t know’. Tell me.” In all honesty, Hux didn’t quite know why he wanted Kylo to open up so badly either. It wasn’t like Kylo was the most active student in his class, favouring watching the birds outside the room with rapture and lost eyes. He wasn’t the most sympathetic for sure, giving snappy answers and thinking himself seemingly above everyone else. But not even starting an essay, not being able to put words down, that was new. And it threw Hux off.

“I… I can’t concentrate. My mind keeps getting lost in itself and leaving me behind in the process. I can’t even write down introductions without having to think about it for ten minutes,” Kylo sighed “It’s… I’m frustrated.”

“I can see that.” Hux said with genuine understanding in his voice. The golden light from outside was long gone. The clock showed that it was well past three pm. It had started to grow colder outside with each passing day and people just _got_ frustrated. It happened. But he couldn’t help thinking that that wasn’t the bottom of it. Kylo had never let himself or his writing be influenced by something like the weather.  “What usually inspires you to write?”

“Nothing. I just do. I just get a task and I start writing and I don’t think about it too much. That ruins the process.” Kylo gripped his hair tie and let his hair fall around his face. It framed it quite nicely, but of course Kylo knew that and Hux felt no desire to tell him.

“Well, have you never experience a writer’s block before? What do you normally do in situations like that?”

“This never happened to me. This doesn’t happen to me.” Kylo’s voice betrayed his face that tried desperately to stay emotionless; the despair slowly bleeding into his words.

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault.” Hux surprised himself with how gentle he sounded. “What are your favourite books?”

Kylo looked at him in surprise about the sudden change of topics “I guess I don’t have a favourite book. I like Stephen King though. I think he’s my favourite author.” He relaxed a bit because this was easier. He could do this; talk about trivial things. Or more so especially _not_ talk about art crises, or family problems, or anything like that.

“Training is everything. The peach was once a bitter almond; the cauliflower is nothing but cabbage with a college education.” Hux said smiling into his light orange stubble. Kylo didn’t allow himself to find it anything near the word “enticing”.

“Did he say that? Or is that just something you came up with to throw me off?” Kylo inquired. He hadn’t really grasped how this was supposed to help, yet. He ran a hand through his hair out of nervous habit. _Nervous_ , he thought, _where did that suddenly come from?_

“Mark Twain; he’s my favourite author.” The teacher answered as if he hadn’t heard Kylo’s questions at all. “Can you imagine why I’m telling you this?” Kylo didn’t quite know what part he was referring to, but drew up an eyebrow and shook his head anyway “I think you’re being too sure of yourself. I think you don’t have enough experience with writing to just start on something without thinking about it. That may end well now, but it won’t forever. You need to practise and then you won’t have blocks as often.”

Kylo flushed angrily at being criticized so openly. People didn’t criticize him. “So how exactly will that help me get over anything right now? How is that going to make me write your stupid essay about ‘inner peace’? You know maybe I shouldn’t have come after all. All I got until now was a quote from a dead guy, who was a mediocre writer.”

To his credit, Hux only looked slightly offended by that statement. Ren sat still as Hux watched him with sharp green eyes. The silence stretched thin quickly, becoming awkward and Hux found himself staring at his pupil’s lips _. For god’s sake, get yourself together man. He’s just a boy,_ he thought to himself hoping he wasn’t showing his distress. Ren’s anger seemed to be present at all times, sitting just under his skin waiting to break out at every chance it got. Hux was a good teacher; really, he was. He had learned quickly that spending energy on pre-pubescent kids, who wanted to see how far they could go, was a complete waste of time. And right now Kylo didn’t act like he was seventeen. He acted like he was twelve; minor impulse control and absolutely no ability to accept criticism.

Pretending as though Kylo had never said anything seemed to be some kind of coping mechanism for him because he said “Although maybe you shouldn’t put too much thought into the words of other people. Mark Twain is after all the man who said ‘All right then, I’ll go to hell.’” At this Kylo chuckled, even if he wasn’t sure if it was because of the pathetic attempt at humour or as a general pleasantry. “There you are; you’re smiling. You know, this might be the first time I’ve ever seen you smile. You should keep that.”

Kylo shook his head and had to laugh out loud. “I’m serious, it’s a nice smile. It’s a nice break from all the frowning you’re doing in class.” Now Hux had to smirk too. Kylo had a nice smile, quite nice actually. And Hux found himself thinking about that smile far too intensely before noticing that neither of them had actually said any more. Somehow Hux had leaned into Ren while talking. He now found he had the inexplicable urge to touch Kylo’s cheek. Kylo drew his brows together and looked at Hux quizzically while subconsciously licking his lips.

The shadows in the room had grown longer and it set the whole scene in a more gloomy perspective. It felt warmer than it probably was and they just sat there breathing quietly in each other’s space. This was nowhere near appropriate for a teacher and his student. Ren’s skin prickled and he found that there was a weird kind of tension building up. He was in the middle of deciding if he liked it or not when he felt fingers sliding down his face. Hux came back to reality when his hand moved over Kylo’s skin. The darkness between their faces grew as they moved closer and did Hux always have freckles and did Kylo always have this tone of green-brown eyes? Was it normal to notice this about your opposite?

Kylo decided he didn’t care when he finally grabbed Hux’ face and connected their lips. It lasted a second maybe two before they split apart again staring into each other’s eyes. The tension was still there, not a bit lessened by Ren’s impulsive reaction. Without thinking (there seemed to be a lot of that going on between them) Hux smashed their mouths back together. Ren’s arms went around Hux’ neck and pulled them as close as possible with both of them still sitting in chairs. A situation they both seemed to want to change as quickly as possible. They stood up still locked together.

Their kiss turned insistent, a tongue begging for entrance at another’s mouth, but in retrospect neither could have told whose tongue it was. The ginger’s hands found their place on Kylo’s back soon and began slipping lower. Their hearts began racing faster as breaths gusted together in a hopeless attempt of forcing air back into their lungs. Their lips didn’t stay apart for long and soon hands were everywhere and Kylo let his out his first moan when Hux’ fingers found the flesh of his ass. It was a weak sound and barely audible over the heavy noises their breaths made but for Hux it was everything in this moment. Their tongues slipped against each other, pushing hungrily and twining together before exploring.

They turned and Hux was pressed against the blackboard when Ren decided to kiss along his throat and bite at the skin just under his Adam’s apple. Now Hux couldn’t contain his own sounds anymore. He let out a small sigh and pushing one of his hands into Ren’s black mane. Kylo meanwhile began to kiss down his chest while opening the buttons on his teacher’s shirt. When he encountered his nipples he began with giving one of them a bite and scraping his nail lightly down the other. He dragged his tongue over the bud until it was hard inside his mouth. Hux began to tug on Kylo’s hair and making him moan against his skin.

Neither of them could think beyond wanting at this point and both of their hard cocks thrust against one another as Hux tugged his student back up his body. Hux hands were still thrust into the dark hair and began pulling harder as they started rutting into each other. Kylo let his hand slip down between their bodies until it met their erections and giving them something to thrust against. Breathy moans began to fill the hair breadth of space that was made between their faces and Ren fell to his knees.

Hux was left dazed for a second before registering what the teenager was about to do. Kylo’s hot breath was already nearing his crotch and he swore he could feel it moistening the front of his pants. The younger man’s mouth was attached to the bulge of his erection before Hux could utter a single syllable. In a grotesque imitation of the actual act Kylo wrapped his lips around the outline of his cock and began moving up and down. With embarrassment he noted what kind of noises left his mouth without his control. Low groans had started to emit from him and in Ren’s opinion they were the hottest thing he had heard since he let Bryan Housing blow him in the shower stalls after P.E. class six months ago.

Finally he opened the fly on the older one’s trousers and immediately pulled them down along with his underwear. Hux’ shirt hung open around his chest, which Ren was surprised to discover, was quite more muscular than he would have thought. Kylo went back to the task at hand and noticed he was more concentrated as he was about to give his thirty year old teacher a blowjob in an empty classroom than he had been in the previous weeks altogether.

Hux’ crotch was covered in ginger curls that went up to start of his treasure trail just under his belly button. Kylo grabbed his erection at the base and gave it an experimental tug, pleased to see how the muscles in Hux’ stomach tensed as though he was close to coming already. Slowly he let his hand slide down again and then used both of them to push Hux a little firmer into the board he was standing against.

Hux felt like he was dying. Breath escaped his lips continuously, sometimes accompanied by a moan sometimes just as soundless sighs. He barely had the occasion to breathe back in before Ren did something else with his hands or his mouth. His head had long since fallen against the wall and his eyes went into the back of his head when Kylo finally gave the first small lick to his rock hard cock.

Kylo moved his tongue over the head of his teacher’s (his _teacher’s_ ) cock, occasionally dipping into the slit and staying there for a while just teasing. Hux was so frustrated he was almost on the verge of shoving Kylo’s mouth on his cock without asking, when Ren eventually slipped his lips around him. And from then on it seemed like Kylo had been thirsting for this his whole life and wasted no more time until he got on.

He sucked almost Hux’ entire length into his mouth at once and all that was left for him to do was shout “Fuck, Kylo!” It was the first more or less proper sentence that had left either of their mouths for a while and it stood stark against the echoing emptiness of the classroom. Kylo wasn’t disturbed by that in the least however and began bobbing his head up and down quickly. If Hux hadn’t been already completely gone by that point he would have surely lost his mind now. Ren didn’t have the slightest right to be as good at this as he already was with seventeen.

Kylo enjoyed himself thoroughly licking and sucking the older man’s cock like it was all he’d ever done. It was a selfish act in a way, or at least that’s how Ren saw it. He could feel that Hux wasn’t going to last much longer and he felt a wave of pride wash over him. But mostly the trembling of the ginger’s abdomen muscles reminded him that he was quite desperate to come himself and at the thought of that he gave off a moan that vibrated all the way up to Hux’ chest.

“Oh god, Ren. You look so good like this. On your knees, like you were born to do it. Fuck!” Hux felt he couldn’t control himself anymore. He shook with the effort of not moving or thrusting into Kylo’s mouth. At some point Ren pulled Hux’ hips closer to his face signalling that he was ok to thrust into the mouth offered to him.

When Hux delivered his first tentative thrust into Kylo’s mouth he must have went too deep and Kylo choked a bit, his eyes watering and his mouth closing instinctively. This caused his teeth to just so scrape the underside of Hux’ cock before he caught himself.

For Hux that was the point of no return. He tried warning Kylo by tightening his hand in his hair, but that only made Ren moan loudly around his cock and a little bit of drool escape the side of his lips. With another loud shout of “Oh god, fuck… Ren!” he finally came and released his cum down Ren’s throat.

He rode out his orgasm for a few seconds (or minutes, or hours…it didn’t really matter) with Kylo swallowing dutifully before all the tension left his body and he slumped back against the blackboard.

The student raised himself to his feet again and smirked at Hux’ dishevelled form “Good?” he asked cheekily without being able to wipe the grin off his face.

The only answer he got was an “Oh, fuck off,” from an exhausted looking Hux. Kylo barely had a moment to collect himself before he was pulled against a slender chest and had a hand on his cock. He fell forward completely and letting his head sag against his teacher’s shoulder. His trousers were opened quickly and barely pushed to his knees before a hand closed around his sopping wet cock again.

He was leaking precum profusely and Hux didn’t need so much as spit to ease his way. He began to jerk his student off as little tremors ran up and down Ren’s body. Soon he started to thrust into the ginger’s hand without thinking twice. Their lips found each other again and even though Hux barely had the energy to keep moving his hand on Kylo’s cock he kissed back as good as possible. Hux’ tongue invaded Kylo’s mouth and licked over his lips sloppily. His teeth scraped Ren’s bottom lip, which caused him to close his eyes more tightly and thrust into Hux’ hand faster.  Hux moved his mouth to Kylo’s ear and began whispering heatedly “You’re doing so well. You’re such a good boy, come on. Come for me. You look so hot right now. I swear next time I’m going to fuck you over my table right here and the next day when all the students are in here you and me will be the only ones who know what a slut you were for me. Would you like that?” Kylo nodded frantically and emitted a moan that was so dirty it almost made Hux hard again. Not even realising his implications of a repetition, he twisted his hand one last time on the upstroke and Kylo was gone.

Ren thrust into his fist uncontrollably, spilling hot cum over Hux’ fist and his stomach; ruining his shirt and hearing it drip to the floor slowly. Like Hux, he sagged against the surface he had been leaning against.

After another moment he felt Hux’ hand moving from his crotch and he grabbed it before it got too far. Holding Hux’ wrist up, he moved his lips over his teacher’s cum soaked fingers liking the substance off. He felt more than he heard the sharp intake of breath this earned him. He continued until Hux’ hand was almost completely clean.

“Well, I can completely forget this shirt then,” Ren said as he looked down on the black cum stained fabric. Slowly the world seemed to come back to Hux as well and reality hit him in the face with a baseball bat.

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Not only had he just defiled government property with a hook-up’s cum but (and that was in fact the more concerning of the two) he had just had sex with a _minor_ , a student no less. He was so fucked. If this ever came out his life would be over. No one would ever let him near a child again, not to speak of an actual school. Suddenly he felt like he was dying again, but entirely different reasons than before. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs tightened up and his throat closed down, he felt like collapsing and exploding at the same time, his whole body tingled uncomfortably and he could feel his veins pumping blood through his body so fast he swore he could taste iron on the back of his tongue . He fell back into the chair where he had sat before Ren came into the room and let his head sink into his hands.

All the while Kylo busied himself with washing his hands and then cleaning the floor that’d been assaulted with stray cum. He tried wiping it off his shirt as well, but to no avail. _Damn, that was one of my favourites as well._ By the time he turned back to face Hux the stuffy atmosphere of the room threatened to suffocate him. The distinct smell of disinfectant had been replaced by the stench of sex and sweat. He ripped open a window to let in fresh air.

“Are you alright?” he heard himself ask, even if he didn’t quite know why. Hux looked like he was having a minor crisis right there. (Or maybe a major one, he couldn’t tell.)

When Hux didn’t answer he went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, only for Hux to flinch away as though he’d been burned. “I…I think it’s best if you leave now, Kylo Ren.”

 _Kylo Ren,_ his name said with such apprehension that it made Kylo feel sick to his stomach. “’Course,” he licked his lips and then drove along the backside of his teeth with his tongue; still having the faint taste of Hux on his palate. “I’ll be going then. See you on Thursday.” And with that he grabbed his abandoned bag and walked to the exit.

“Do think about my mouth next time your jerk off.” He slammed the door shut with more force than probably necessary.

And with that Hux was left alone in the empty classroom. The golden light from outside was long gone. The clock showed that it was well past five pm. It had started to grow colder outside with each passing day and people just _got_ frustrated. It happened.

Hux punched the blackboard so hard his knuckles cracked before he left the school.

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the trash train.  
> ((((My tumblr is kylohell.tumblr.com))))


End file.
